For an indoor operating organization such as hospital, there are a large number and variety of movable medical equipment. The medical equipment is often movable not only to cope for health care in the hospital but also to monitor patients of different situations at any time. In general, it is difficult to control the motion of the medical equipment and staff effectively.
For another example, the process of controlling the motion of the medical equipment and staff will still be pretty complicated and time-consuming when the medical staff shifts the responsibility on the medical equipment. Generally, a variety of medical equipment such as physiological monitors, fetal ultrasound monitors, perfusion pump, and blood glucose meter, etc., will be scattered in any hospital ward. The medical staffs need to make an inventory for the medical equipment one by one for each hospital ward. Therefore, the process is time-consuming.
Hospital is one exemplary case and other similar organizations also have similar operating problems. In other words, when there are a large number and variety of equipment and staff to be controlled their motions, it will fail to timely control the above-mentioned problems effectively. Because the hospital is an indoor environment, it could not be defined a position by a global positioning system (GPS).
Thus, in the indoor environment, how to master the motion of equipment and/or staff effectively is one of the management issues to be addressed.